


Is Summer Broke Inside You?

by Monsta



Category: Pulp (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta





	Is Summer Broke Inside You?

Russell闭着眼睛，倚着座椅靠背。他的脸看上去很平静，手指却在颤抖。Jarvis坐在他身边，侧过头看着他，疑惑Russell正在想什么。他希望他已经睡着了。  
Russell小声地说了几个单词，Jarvis没有听清。他按照她在电话里说的那样让Russell坐在过道边上，给他叫来毛毯，阻止他把自己闷死。Jarvis觉得自己可能比他更紧张。他没有和Russell单独坐过飞机。  
在酒店房间里，Jarvis看见Russell从行李箱深处抽出了几个大大小小的瓶子。他打开瓶盖，倒出一些。色彩鲜艳的药片洒在纸上。他沉默地用指尖把它们拨来拨去，把一枚小药片碾成蓝色粉末。过了一会，他叹了口气，就着水把它们全部吞了下去。他转过头，看到Jarvis站在他身后。他们对视了一会，什么也没有说，最后Jarvis移开了目光。  
现在那些药片似乎起作用了。没有尖叫，没有咒骂。而他的眼睛没有完全合上，眼皮飞快地抽动，身体不时瑟缩。Jarvis突然开始怀疑它们是否合法。  
Jarvis问他要不要一杯水。他半盍着眼睛看Jarvis，仿佛是在思考他是谁。Jarvis把杯子放在他的手里。他顺从地握住，然后在飞机颠簸时全洒在了腿上。Jarvis给他擦掉时他似乎清醒了一些，眼睛聚焦，然后突然抓住Jarvis的手。Jarvis猜这是他表示感谢的方法。Jarvis任由他抓着。一块带有体温的肢体接触让他感到安全。仿佛即使现在飞机失事、坠入大洋，他也可以拉着Russell的手把他拽到岸边。Jarvis疑惑Russell会不会也这么想。然后他转过头，为这个想法感到脸红。  
与往常的飞行相比，这次的Russell是如此平静。平静又神经质，像是一个噩梦中的沉睡者。Jarvis放松了一些，才感觉到宿醉的一阵一阵的头疼。他想着乱七八糟的事，成功的演出，过久的狂欢，中午被她的电话叫醒，被告知错过了航班。派对是十多个小时前的事，而他已经感觉过了很久很久了。他还记得那些笑脸和酒，还有柔软又粗糙的手指。但是它们是那么的虚假，仿佛是被植入的二手记忆。这不是他的记忆。他是另一个人。他不曾疯狂。你能递给我那瓶药吗？谢谢。我们迟到了。他睡着了。Russell依然抓着他的手。  
他突然惊醒，下意识转过去看Russell。他看到Russell依然闭着眼睛，脸上有亮晶晶的泪痕，身体不时因为抽噎而抖动。Jarvis愣了一会，突然感到很难过。他们正在飞过爪洼海，他们的生命寄托在这架飞机上，而在这架飞机上他们只认识彼此。  
Jarvis倾身，越过扶手用空着的手抱住Russell，轻轻拍打他的背，把他的头按在自己的肩膀上，然后向他的耳朵呢喃一些空洞的安慰之词。这是他全部能做的。过了很久，Russell依然在抽泣。


End file.
